


Five Days with Eggs Benedict

by eggsinsunnyside



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Another one of those befriend a bot fic, Friendship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Some violence but its not aimed at eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsinsunnyside/pseuds/eggsinsunnyside
Summary: Alternatively titled as "Eggs bonds with a metal spaghetti"Ennard spends five days with Eggs and experiences a taste of life outside of Circus Baby's Pizza World.





	Five Days with Eggs Benedict

Day One

… Was a movie night

He doesn't know what time it was when he finally left the building, uniform soaked in sweat as a large figure followed behind him all the way to his small home. 

The adrenaline had worn off a while ago and he almost fell asleep in front of the door, if not for his new roommate. 

Ennard, it called itself when they reintroduced themselves to each other. 

A giant hybrid robot with multiple parts that he's pretty sure use to belong the animatronics of Circus Baby World. The fact that it called itself with plurals didn’t help either.

Wears just a clown mask that he's seen in the main office of the building and a good head taller than him. Maybe one and a half if it stands up straight, but it's hunched over for now to not stand out too much while following him home. 

Whenever he was about to fall asleep on his feet, Ennard simply prodded at his back to keep him awake, a single green eye watching him with doubts and suspicion. 

It was always reminding him of what he had done back there and the deal he agreed to with his bleeding heart. 

His apartment wasn't very big, not that he minded. He never liked overly spacious areas anyway. Thankfully the lounge was big enough for the robot to move around the popcorn ridden floor. Almost every step was accompanied by a loud crunch. 

Egg made a mental note on cleaning up the place at some point. He never really felt the need to clean up so often, with how tiring his night shift left him. Now that Ennard was here, he could feel the embarrassment welling up in his chest at the sight of popcorns on the floor.

Maybe his sense of responsibilities was finally kicking in after that one week of working at Circus Baby.

… Nah, that was just the sleep talking.

“Welcome to my humble abode. It’s small but cozy.” He gestured to himself, “I'm the only one who lives here so you don’t have to worry about being seen by anybody or needing to mutilate them. Not good at hiding dead bodies like you are.” 

Although the last comment was meant to be a joke, it had ended with a very awkward note. 

“You are a strange man.” Ennard remarked eventually. 

They began to shuffle towards the tv where the basket of exotic butters sat upon. “Very strange. But we must ask, why butters?”

“Keypad was malfunctioning at that time, so I got stuck with that.” He replied offhandedly. “I don't mind though. These taste great with popcorn.” 

“I better set up some home rules. Just so that nobody has to die.”

He tried not to flinch when he saw the other eyes in Ennard’s body staring at him. He still wasn't completely used to the robot’s presence, considering that it did try to kill him back at the building. 

He's surprised he hasn't gone running and screaming yet.

“Ok rule one, don't answer the door or phone. Just hide or leave the phone. That fair enough?” 

Ennard doesn't say anything and he takes it as a yes. 

“Two is no hurting or killing.”

“Do you think you can get rid of us?” Ennard asked humorously and held up a metallic claw. 

Eggs stared at the claw and audibly gulped, “Yeah no. You’re metal and I’m flesh. We can probably tell that you can bench press me a hundred times without breaking the robot equivalent of sweat.” 

“Three is really important; don't mess with my popcorn or tv. They are practically a part of me.”

“But if they were, shouldn't they be on you? Parts are meant to stick together.” Ennard asked quizzically, gesturing to himself as an example. 

“I don’t mean it literally. I mean as that they're things I can't bear to live without in my life unless I want to be bored to death. They're not actually a part of me.” Egg corrected. 

“So, what would happen if we did ‘mess’ with those two?” Ennard asked testily, their grin seemingly growing wider. 

“Then you’re going to have to deal with me whining every day until I get it replaced.” Eggs replied quickly, “I guess that covers up everything. Anything else to say?”

“Are there any private rooms?” 

“The bathroom is one when it's being used but otherwise, you're pretty free to wander around.” 

Ennard merely nodded in acknowledgement and left the man alone to explore the small apartment, eager to see new things that weren't metal and filled with wires. 

They didn't have much to explore. The man had been right when he said that his home wasn’t big. It was much, much smaller than their former prison. It was also much, much messier, especially the bedroom. 

A part of Ennard was bothered by the mess and felt the rising urge to clean it up. Satisfied with the short exploration, it returned to the lounge and saw the man sitting down on the couch with an arm wrapped around a cup of popcorn. 

The TV was turned on, briefly showing static before opening up to a black and white title screen with blood red words across the screen, ‘The Immortal and the Restless’. 

“So, what do you think?” He asked, eyes leaving the TV screen.

Ennard tapped the bottom of its mouth in thought, processor whirring to think of an appropriate answer. 

“You were right. Your home is very small. You should clean it up.”

“Later, Immortal and the Restless comes first.” The man waved the robot off, gesturing to the TV.

On the screen, a funny accented voice was narrating the previous episode of the show while replaying segments.

“What is this?” Ennard asked curiously, walking up close to the tv screen. 

“Hey, step back from the screen or else your eyes will get bad.” Egg chided, patting a spot next to him on the couch. “I don’t care if you’re a robot, don’t go near the screen.”

Ennard considered the idea of blocking the view from Egg but found the curiosity of the show to be greater. 

“You didn’t answer us.”

“It’s Immortal and the Restless.” Eggs smiled, “It’s a great show. The best of all times. It’s about this couple of a vampire and a human woman struggling in a relationship over a baby that Vlad doesn’t believe is his.”

“The baby isn’t?”

“Of course, the baby’s his, but he doesn’t want to admit to it. That’s the whole point behind the show.” Eggs nodded. “Here, I’ll start back all the way to episode one, so you can catch up. They were supposed to air the finale today but I don’t want you getting confused over what’s been happening.”

With nothing left to do, Ennard took the spot next to the man and focused all eyes on the screen which was now showing a woman with blonde hair arguing with a blue skinned man. It didn't take long for questions to arise. 

“I don't understand why the dad says he's not the father.” Ennard said baffled. “They both have blue skin and can do the same things! He must be the father!” 

“I know right? It's what makes this show a beauty.” Egg agreed, shoveling popcorn in his mouth. “Just wait til you get to the fifth episode, things get so much better at that point.”

Day two

… Was an identity crisis

When Eggs woke up, he expected to be dead, or alive with a really sore neck. 

Technically he did wake up very much alive with a really sore neck, but he didn't expect to see Ennard pacing around the lounge in a panicked manner, occasionally stopping to stare off in space before resuming.

“Uh, morning?” He called out nervously and flinched when Ennard suddenly snapped its head at his direction, its green eye seemingly glaring at him. “What's going on with you?”

Ennard opened and closed its mask repeatedly, trying to find a way to convey a clear answer to the man, but the many voices in its system commanded it to isolate itself to sort out all of its thoughts. 

And that was exactly what it did. 

Ennard quickly darted off to the bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving a baffled, half asleep Eggs Benedict laying on his couch in the lounge. 

Eggs blinked and flopped back onto the couch. “Someone must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed today.” 

The animatronic did its best to keep its screeches to low decibels, not wanting to attract attention to itself in its current state. 

There was always a price for everything. 

For the former animatronics of Circus Baby’s World, they paid with their metal bodies that would be constructed into the robotic amalgamation that would be Ennard. 

Ennard might've become human if the technician had simply listened to their words but he had managed to enter the secret private room from dumb luck. The animatronics desired freedom above everything else, and Ennard complied with their wish. 

It made frantic attempts to enter the secret room where their ticket to freedom hid, but the man was lucky again. 

From the start to the end of his shift, he held Ennard off with power draining but durable doors for six hours straight. A commendable feat, but it brought despair to Ennard and the various personalities.

Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon despaired over their inability to tell stories to the children.

Funtime Foxy despaired over their inability to play with the children.

Ballora despaired over her inability to dance with the children.

Circus Baby despaired over her inability to sing for the children.

Ennard broke down from the combined despair, thought processor overloading with sadness and sorrow. 

Perhaps if the robot was organic, it would be shedding tears but the only thing that the robot let out was a glitching cry. 

That was when the technician Eggs Benedict spoke to Ennard for the first time. Pity had taken ahold of the man and he opened the doors for them. 

He offered them an exit from the building. 

Ennard was silent, it couldn't speak for the five animatronics that controlled the amalgamation. 

Although Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy argued against going with the man since they could've just simply take him to the Scooper and wear his skin, there was always one animatronic who called the shot before they became Ennard; Circus Baby. 

Through Ennard, she negotiated with Eggs and eventually came to an agreement; in exchange for helping Ennard leave the building and sharing his home with them, they would allow him to live. 

A coward’s exchange but effective nonetheless. Eggs kept his words and smuggled the hulking animatronic out of the building. 

Now that they were finally free did Ennard realize the problems that it was facing. The one thing that united the animatronics was the promised freedom, nothing else. They all wanted to do their own things, in their own time. 

A cacophony of voices in their head, demanding to do this and that, all the things they did when they were in five pieces. It was tearing their collective thoughts apart, taking away aspects of each other as they warred for control over each other. 

Even Baby was fighting, being the original ringleader of the animatronics back at the prison but they didn’t want her to hog all the time anymore. Not when they all had the opportunity to be free. 

It was confusing and muddling their thoughts. Desires from different parts of themselves, all vying for control and losing the unity that gave birth to their mind in the first place. 

Were they going to disappear over the chaos in their thoughts?

Five loud knocks on the door interrupted the amalgamation’s internal conflict for a moment. Glass eyes turned to the door that showed Mister Eggs Benedict looking as confused as a lost child. 

“You know when you went running into my room, I didn’t exactly think that you were having a mental breakdown.” He admitted with a raised brow. 

“We are fine.” Ennard replied with a snappy tone. 

“I’ll believe that when pigs fly.” Eggs rolled his eyes dismissively at the robot and went down to sit on his bed. “Sit down and talk to me.”

“Why should we listen to you?” Ennard sneered, jeering down at the much smaller human. “Do you believe to be our warden?”

“Hardly.” Eggs shook his head in response, “it’s obvious that something’s bothering you a lot, if the recent stuff was any clue.” 

“What is the point behind this?” Ennard asked suspiciously, glass eyes narrowing.

“Well don’t you think that as the guy sleeping under the same roof as a robot, I’d want to make sure that the robot won’t be losing their mind anytime soon?” Eggs said, folding his arms. “I’d hate to try fight you off for the whole of the night again. One time was enough, thank you.”

Some of Ennard wanted to brush the human off – he had no idea what they were experiencing, what turmoil plagued them and the conflict eating away their thoughts.

“Just tell me what’s wrong? No one will know.” Egg said softly, his expression losing its edge as he patted on spot beside him. 

An old memory played in their head, statics and grainy images filling in the fragmented pieces of the oldest memory in their mind. A long time ago, back when things were so much less confusing, a boy and a girl had done the same thing. 

Ennard sat down and spoke. 

“We wanted to be free.” They started slowly, “That’s all we wanted. Now we’re free but we want to do everything. Everything that we were not able to do in the prison, not while we were under constant watch and a schedule that controlled us. We are free, but we cannot do everything that everyone wants.”

“Who is everyone?” Eggs asked curiously. 

“All of us. You’ve met us before.” Four glass eyes slithered out from Ennard’s body, all gazing down at Eggs; green, yellow, pink and blue. 

“You’re- You’re Baby? Not just her but Foxy, Freddy and Bon as well?” Eggs deduced, slightly unnerved by the eyes. 

“Ballora is here too. They are all here.” Ennard added, retracting the eyes and fixing their mask. “They make us whole. Make us for who we are.”

Egg scrunched up his face in thought, “I’m not sure that I completely understand that, but from what you’ve said so far… You’re the product of all of the animatronics essentially? Does that make you them or as yourself?”

Ennard blinked a few times. “We do not know. We are confused.”

At least, Ennard itself did not. The pieces, they were arguing with each other. 

“Who am I speaking to at the moment?” 

“Us.” Ennard replied slowly, confusion building up in their mind. 

“By us, do you mean yourself or one of the animatronics that makes up you?” Eggs pressed. 

The confusion grew. 

“We do not understand. What do you mean?” 

Eggs let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead. “Oh boy, this is going to get confusing.”

“You are not helping us much.” Ennard pointed out.

“I’m trying, alright?” Eggs retorted frustrated, running fingers through his locks. “Okay let’s start with… Is Baby listening? Or Freddy?” 

“We are all listening, Eggs.” Ennard repeated. 

“Right.” Eggs nodded absentmindedly, “Then… We can probably say that I’m currently talking to you. Not the animatronics that you’re made of, but you yourself. Think of it like this way – when everyone isn’t being in sync or united in something, they’re being themselves. Like um, give me an example here.”

“An example? An example of what?” 

“I don’t know. Tell me what Foxy or Freddy feels like doing.”

“Fox- I want to play Hide and- Tell stories!” Ennard’s voice kept breaking with each interruption, taking on higher or lower pitches with each change. 

Eggs only raised his brows at experiencing it. “Wow. That’s… something.”

“Do you understand why we are upset?” Ennard huffed.

“Yeah… I think I get what the situation’s like now.” Eggs said with a nod, “Your personalities are clashing. They all want a bit of something and as a whole, you want to give them that. Is that the gist?”

“Almost. But we do not exist without everyone, and everyone is fighting.” Ennard explained sadly. 

“But here you are, talking to me right now without much interruptions.” Eggs raised a brow.

“It is more complicated than that.” 

“I’d imagine.” The technician said offhandedly and wrapped his fingers together, “I think it’s safe to say that you’re your own character, in a way.”

“How do you believe that?”

“Well to put it like this, you exist when the animatronics are together like now. I guess it’s fitting to say you’re an amalgamation of everything they are.”

“But they were all arguing-“

“It just means they’re being themselves, just like how you’re being yourself with me.” Eggs interjected, patting Ennard’s shoulder lightly. “I probably don’t understand the deeper parts of being a combination of a bunch of robots, but I can say that you’re not just the result of personalities bunched together.”

“As far as I’m concerned, you are Ennard my roommate.”

There was the urge to correct Eggs that nothing was as simple as he believed, but the greater whole of Ennard snuffed it out immediately. They didn’t need to burden the man with the question of their identity and its validity. 

For now, they were content with being Eggs’ roommate. 

Day three…

… was their first time being outside. 

Eggs frowned at the moldy block of cheese that had been sitting in his fridge for who knows how long. He had been wondering what that nasty smell had been earlier, and to think that it was all because of one rotten block of cheese. 

That probably meant that the other stuffs were long past their expiration date too. He probably had nothing edible left in his fridge, save for the exotic butters. 

Fantastic. 

He’d have to go to the supermarket to restock the fridge. Normally he wouldn’t mind going out for food, as rare as the occasion was, but circumstances had him reconsider his choices. 

His budget was slightly thinner than the last time he went shopping, since his pay had been docked for the past couple of days he had been working at Circus Baby’s. It wouldn’t impact his life too much, but he may need to lay off the popcorn for a while…

Then there was Ennard too. Eggs had no idea how to really approach the robot with this. Should he say nothing and just hope that he’d return in time before the robot would ask question? Or bring them outside with him? 

He honestly didn’t trust Ennard to stay at his home alone yet. He didn’t want to risk finding his apartment in ruins because Ennard was curious about something. 

Pursing his lips, Eggs left the small kitchen and found Ennard lounging on the couch, eyes focused on the TV that was broadcasting a show Eggs didn’t recognize. 

“Hey Ennard,” The technician greeted.

Ennard lazily stared at Eggs with a half-lidded eye, “Hello Eggs.”

If it weren’t that Eggs was getting used to Ennard’s presence in the apartment, he might’ve thought that the robot was ignoring him. 

“I know this is pretty sudden but,” Deep breath, Eggs, this Is just a small thing, “I’m about to head out to the supermarket.”

“Supermarket?” The term was familiar to Ennard but none of them had any memory of such a place. 

“Yeah, it’s where people get foods ‘n all.” Eggs elaborated, “I was checking the fridge earlier and well, most of the stuff expired. I haven’t gone out in a while.”

“You’re going outside?” Ennard repeated in a slightly higher pitch.

_‘It sounded a bit like Baby’s,’_ Eggs mentally commented. 

He nodded in confirmation, “Yeah. Just thought you’d want to know-“

“Take us with you!” Ennard had practically leapt off the couch, now standing over Egg’s frame in their full height. There was excitement in their tone, a giddiness that Eggs hadn’t heard since they left the underground. 

“You... want to come?” Eggs repeated slowly, a little dumbstruck at the sudden transition in Ennard’s mood and took a step back from the much taller Ennard. 

At the robot’s frantic nodding, he couldn’t exactly have it in him to say no to Ennard. Besides, Ennard might kill him if he denied the robot a chance of going outside. 

“Well, nothing wrong with taking you outside but,” Eggs’ eyes wandered up and down the frameworks and metal cables that made up Ennard, “People are going to stare and freak over a giant walking mess of robots. We’re going to need to hide you.”

“But we want to go out!” Ennard insisted almost childishly. 

“Hey, I’m not saying that you can’t go out,” Eggs said hastily, shaking his head, “I meant like a disguise to hide your body! You can wander around but just not naked. That way, I think it’ll be okay for you to be outside.”

The technician scratched his head in thought before an idea crossed his mind. It was perhaps the worst idea and likely wouldn’t work.

“Follow me for a sec. I think I might have something that’ll fit someone your size.”

To say that Ennard was excited was the understatement of the century. They were ecstatic. Finally, after all those years of dreaming the outside world, they would be allowed to walk in freedom without anyone to drag them back. 

Eggs had rummaged through his closet before taking out a large brown trench coat that reminded them of the man in the show they were watching in the television. It was several sizes too big for Eggs but for Ennard, it had fit like a skin. 

“I’ve got a bunch of old stuffs that never fits me. I think they might’ve belonged to my dad.” Eggs said to them as he buttoned up the coat for them. “Lookin’ like one of those Noire detectives there.”

“Noire detective?” The term was unfamiliar to Ennard.

“It’s what people like to describe detectives bein’ all mysterious and broody. The people who solve crimes and murders.” Eggs explained briefly, straightening out the bulkier aspect of Ennad’s figure through the coat to make Ennard appear as humanoid as possible. 

“Can’t believe that this fits you so well though. Might as well let you have it.”

“I can have it?” Ennard asked excitedly. If they had the coat, then they would be able to go outside anytime they wanted. 

“Sure, it’s not like I fit in it anyway. It was collecting dust in my wardrobe.” Eggs shrugged offhandedly, backing off from the robot, “Just make sure you aren’t too far away from home if you plan on going outside for a while. I’ll talk more about outside rules, but I think we’re good for now.”

They found more things to hide Ennard’s cables and wires; a fedora to hide the head (they had to take the party hat off sadly) and a pair of dress shoes that again, belonged to Egg’s father. 

Eggs lamented on not having a video camera when Ennard was situated in his car. They were giddily pointing out all the things that they had heard of from the underground, and Eggs eventually found himself quizzing the robot on the environment. 

Identify the animals and people that they drove by, the various buildings that did not serve pizzas like in Circus Baby’s world – it carried on all the way up to when they arrived at the supermarket. 

And it didn’t stop there.

“Eggs, Eggs, what’s this?” Ennard held up a bottle of milk to the technician. 

“That’s milk, Ennard. People drink that stuff- put that in the cart, I almost forgot about that.” Eggs said, tugging the shopping cart to a stop so Ennard could put the bottle inside. 

“Hey Eggs, what about this?” Ennard asked, holding up a toilet brush. 

“Toilet brush.” Egg answered promptly and, in a beat, added, “I’ll tell you what those are for later.” 

“Eggs, why is there white popcorn and colored popcorn?”

“Oh my god Ennard, you can’t just ask why there’s two kinds of popcorns.”

“Can we push the cart?”

“Only if you promise not to ram it into another aisle. I really don’t want to clean up the floor again.”

“Eggs-“

“Holy- where did you even find that? Put that back where you found it before someone sees it!”

They continued back and forth like that, ignoring the strange stares people sent them at Ennard’s curiosity of the various household objects and Egg calculating how much popcorn he could afford with his budget. 

“Hey Eggs!” Ennard rushed up to the human’s side, a small snicker making its way out of their voice box, “Look who I found.” 

“What did you- “Eggs looked down at what was in Ennard’s hands. 

It was a carton of eggs. 

“Oh, ha ha ha. You’re so funny.” He deadpanned at the robot. “Now are you going to put that back or force me to commit cannibalism?”

“It depends. Do you want the caged eggs or free range?”

Ennard snickered at the glare Eggs sent them. 

Day four…

… Was a break in.

It was late at night when Ennard’s audio receptor picked up the sound of a deadbolt being fiddled with. At first, they had thought it was Egg who was returning home late. That thought quickly disappeared when they remembered Eggs had no business going outside. 

The door quietly creaked opened, and a dark figure stepped inside the lounge, shortly followed in by another. Ennard didn’t recognize either of them since they both wore a mask that hid the bottom half of their faces. 

Ennard glanced at the bed where Egg was still very much asleep, limbs tangled in his blankets. The sight would’ve been fond to look at if it weren’t for the situation becoming dangerous. 

“Eggs,” They hissed in his ear, shaking the technician’s shoulder. “Wake up, Eggs.”

Despite the shaking, Egg had barely stirred and remained as a limp body on the mattress. Ennard debated screaming into the human’s ear to wake him up but remembered the situation and decided that screaming wouldn’t be the best option. 

Someone had broken into their home and Eggs wasn’t anywhere near capable in handling the problem in his current state. 

That meant that it was up to Ennard to solve the problem. 

A part of them seethed at the audacity of the intruder. Funtime Foxy in particular was the fastest to ask for violence to defend their new home. 

_‘He said no killing, remember?’_ Ballora reminded them. 

_‘He will be angry if we kill,’_ Funtime Freddy agreed. 

_‘The intruder is going to come here soon and find us.’_ Bon Bon added worriedly. 

_‘What to do, what to do?’_

_‘Enough.’_ Baby silenced them all, _‘We must act now, or they will make us lose our home.’_

_‘No killing but we can hurt them, can’t we?’_ Funtime Foxy added with a cackle.

_‘Hide in the dark where they can’t us-‘_ Ballora began. 

_‘And strike when they least expect it.’_ Funtime Freddy finished. 

_‘They will never see it coming!’_ Bon Bon giggled excitedly.

They debated over and over again, running plans to each other. They remembered the rule Eggs said to them; no answering the door or phone, no messing with his popcorn and TV, and no hurting or killing.

Well, they didn’t answer the door and the three men were about to do something to Egg’s television. As far as they knew, only Eggs was exempt from the no hurting or killing rule because he had established it. 

But these men were not Eggs Benedict. They were not the man who had taken them in his own home and took them outside since many years ago. 

“Jeez, what a dump. And watch the popcorn mess. Whoever lives here must be one hell of a slob.” One of the masked intruders jeered at the mess. 

“And a glutton too. Look at this.” The other one pointed at the basket of exotic butters sitting on top of the TV, before slapping the basket off the surface. 

It landed on the floor with hardly a noise, though its contents had spilled out, forever denying anyone of consuming it. Eggs would wake up to despair over the lost opportunity.

“You know the drill. Find the guy, or girl if we’re lucky, who lives here and deal with them. Don’t want them calling after all.” 

Ennard had finished hiding Eggs’ body in the closet. The human had barely even stirred at the movement, which the robot was somewhat glad for. It reminded them of the fourth night when Eggs came to work, Funtime Foxy had knocked him out and hid him in the spring lock suit. Except this time, there was no spring lock to impale the technician or cameras to watch over the robot. 

Their audio receptors picked up footsteps closing in on their location so, they slid under the bed. Not long after, the bedroom door was opened and Ennard could see a pair of legs step inside. 

“No one here?” The intruder murmured quietly and approached the bed, “Mattress still warm… Damn, they’re probably hiding somewhere.” 

The intruder turned on a flashlight, illuminating the room somewhat. Funtime Foxy hissed at the light, almost garnering a warbled growl out of Ennard but the amalgamation held it in.

They waited for him to face away from the mattress, watching him wander around the room. Occasionally he had gotten too close to the closet for comfort, but the intruder had yet to investigate the hiding spot. 

Ennard slowly crawled out from under the bed, gradually standing to their full height behind the man. It wasn’t until the man turned around that Ennard hissed in his face, the flashlight illuminating their mask and the glass eyes that looked down at him. 

“Wha -“The intruder screamed out in surprise initially before Ennard slapped a metal hand over his mouth. 

The impact of the blow sent the human reeling back as well as an audible crack in the air. When Ennard looked down at the intruder again, he was clutching to his nose and hissing in pain. Ah, they must’ve broken his nose. Nothing serious, they honestly could do worse.

Ennard threw the human out of the bedroom, making sure to throw him hard enough that his body would smack against the corridor walls. The collision had left some of the plaster in the wall cracked. 

“Frank?!” The second intruder yelled, having heard his partner shout. 

When they had broken into this apartment, they had expected quick bucks to be made. Pick the door lock open, wreck a few things, take things of value and stashes of money and then leave. 

Simple as that. 

Nothing could’ve prepared them for the hulking monster that was currently staring down at him. So many eyes glaring at him with coldness and the clown face twisted into a manic grin. 

The last intruder let out a shriek of fear as Ennard launched themselves on the man, cables and wires lashing out to the human. Panic gripped the intruder as he hastily drew out a gun and fired a shot at the robot. 

Ennard howled when something struck at their body, tearing apart some of the wires. Luckily the damage wasn’t bad, but anger took ahold of the robot. Ennard screamed in the intruder’s face, grabbing his neck and gripped tightly. 

The intruder choked and gasped like a fish out of the water, clawing at Ennard’s hand in a futile attempt to get the robot to free him, but Ennard tightened their hand in response. 

_‘Make him pay.’_

“Ennard, drop the guy!” Eggs’ voice screamed at the robot. 

Ennard’s head whirled back to see the technician standing in the corridor, eyes wide at the scene. 

“Ennard. Drop the man and let him breathe.” Eggs repeated slowly, staring at the robot apprehensively. “You don’t need to kill him.”

“He tried to kill us!” Ennard argued hotly. “He broke into our home and hurt us! Do you want us being hurt?”

“No, I don’t. None of us want you hurt.” Eggs answered testily, “But if you don’t let go of that man right now, we’re going to be in a lot of trouble.”

“There are no rules about-“ 

“It’s not about the rules I made. This isn’t like back in the place.” Eggs said, slowly making his way to the robot. “If someone dies, there’s no hiding the death. Someone gets blamed for it, and it goes to the person who killed him. If he dies, I’ll get blamed for the death and will be sent away. There’s the chance that they’ll take away my apartment too, and where will that leave you?” 

When Ennard didn’t speak, Eggs heaved out a sigh. “I’ll handle it here. Please drop the man.”

The amalgamation reluctantly released the intruder who greedily sucked up the air hastily, pressing a hand against his throat. 

“Jesus fu- What the hell is that?!” The intruder sputtered, scrambling to get back on his feet. That would’ve happened if Eggs hadn’t kicked the intruder back down on the floor and grabbed his dropped gun. 

“You know, this isn’t the first time I had to deal with robbers breaking into my place.” Eggs said idly, clicking the gun’s safety back on, “And I usually let ‘em off with a few bags of popcorn because honestly, I’m not a great fighter.” 

He glanced at Ennard who watched the two with suspicion, mostly directed at the intruder than Eggs. 

“W-Wait, you’re not going to-“The intruder stammered, staring fearfully at Ennard. 

“I’m not going to kill you, relax.” Eggs rolled his eyes, “Just a little favor I want to ask you, and I promise you and your friend can leave without any more injuries. Just give me your word that you won’t say a word about my roommate here.”

“Who? The freak?” The intruder spat with hate and fear. 

Eggs irritation flared briefly at the insult, “That ‘freak’ you just called is my room mate so I’d prefer it if you didn’t try provoking them more.” 

To drive the point further into the intruder, Ennard stood behind Eggs at their full height, easily towering over the two. 

“Okay, okay, I get it! Just call off your friend already!” The intruder cried panickily. 

“Good. Now if you ‘cuse me-“ 

Ennard had genuinely not expected Eggs to punch the man and the intruder to go limp like a doll. “You broke him.” 

“All I did was knock him out.” Eggs corrected, shaking his hand and silently agonizing over the pain. “Freakin- What are these guys made out of? Steel?”

“When did you wake up?” Ennard asked curiously as Eggs briefly left the lounge to drag in the second intruder’s body. 

“The shouting and gunshot. Those woke me up and had me thinking something was wrong.” Eggs huffed out, pulling on the second intruder’s arm with his weight to move him. “… I didn’t expect you to try to kill the guy though.”

“He hurt us.” Ennard pointed out. 

Eggs whirled around to face Ennard, his expression quickly shifting to confusion and concern. “So that’s what the gunshot was- He didn’t damage anything important, did he?” 

“Not that we know.” Ennard shook their head. 

“I’ll check over you after I ring up the police. Can’t be too sure, since you aren’t really- you know.” Eggs said, gesturing to Ennard’s body. “Not the standard kind of robot you find nowadays.”

After reporting the attempted robbery to the police and watching the intruders be hauled away with the police, Eggs and Ennard were left alone in the apartment again. Eggs had brought out a small tool kit that he used for fixing the household appliances and was in the process of removing the bullet from Ennard’s body. 

“Lucky that it was only a few wires. Maybe we should get the cables to hide your major parts, since they’re tougher than wires.” Eggs commented offhandedly, pushing the damaged wires away as he reached in with a plier. 

“We would have to build ourselves again though.” Ennard pointed out, “We don’t want to be apart again.”

“No one’s going to pull you apart, don’t worry.” Eggs assured, “You’ll probably throw them to the wall before they can do that.” Shortly after saying this, Eggs let out a triumphant noise as he successfully pulled out the bullet from Ennard’s body, wires free and all. 

“Are we fixed yet?” Ennard asked with a slightly impatient tone. 

“Sure, if you count taping wires together and removing a bullet as fixing.” Eggs replied amusedly. “How come you didn’t try wake me up when they broke in, by the way?”

“We did.” The robotic amalgamation deadpanned at the human, “You just wouldn’t wake up.” 

“Oh,” The technician said dumbly and chuckled nervously, “Least you tried. That’s much better than what I had assumed.”

“That we would hurt them badly?” Ennard shook their head, “You said no killing or answering the door.”

“Thanks for listening to the rules then.” Eggs smiled at Ennard with relief. “Because I don’t like the prospect of hiding bodies, thank you very much.”

Day F̷̛̺̙̠̱͇͔̓̄͋́̀͑͒͊͒̑̚Ị̷̢̂̅̂V̷̮͋͋ͅÈ̵̡̛̛̠̲͑̾̓̓̂̂͝͝͝…

… was a̷̰͙͙̱͊͜ ̶̡̨̛̺̯̱̱͕̻̜̬͋͝f̴̣̩͕̱̩̈́̅̈̈̌͗̈́͊́͜e̶͇̰̙̯̙̳̋̕a̵̯͌͛̑̉̾r̸̬̼͔̼̖̔̔̑̅̔͗̎͒̽̽͘̕͠ ̶̱͕͙̈̑͌̏̀̀̐̏͑̀̄̕ḇ̴̹̲͎̓͑̽̀̆̀̅̚͝ŕ̴̡͚̳̹̗̼̻͇̝̈̚͜ò̴̧̖̲͇̪̞̟̠͇̾͜u̶͕͈̹̎̈́́͂͊̏͊̾̀̅̆͝g̶̭̙̋̈́͋͛͆̉͋̃̔̓͂͠͝h̵̥͈̙̖͛̆̒͌̂͒̄́̋̊̈́͘͠t̷̲̣̘̝͇͇͖̥͚̩̓͋̒̐̀͋͂̇͆͑̒͠͝ ̷͎̝̘͎̝̦̩̊͌̆̎̉̕t̶͇̥̙͖͕͎̫͉̠̮͍͕̋͗͛́̋̓͊̆̈́̔͘͘ͅͅo̷̹̲̪̹̗̼͑͗́͊̈́͋͘ ̸̡͍̻͇͉͖̣̫͈̞͕͎̟̈͆̎̕ͅl̴̛̟̱̂̽̏̈́̈́̋̋͆̎̓̓̾̈́͠i̶̲̱͙͐̎͌͑̔͆͆̃͘͝f̸̱͉̝̰̬͇̼͖͖͙̅̑̈́̆̀́̍̍̏́́̏̾̇͜ȩ̶̡̢͕̳̟̹̬̈̔͆̋́

**ERROR #404**

**FOOTAGE NOT FOUND**

**PLEASE RESTART THE SYSTEM**

**THANK YOU FOR USING AFTON ROBOTICS INC.**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, what could've happened?
> 
> Who knows.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spoons beats eggs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806766) by [eggsinsunnyside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsinsunnyside/pseuds/eggsinsunnyside)




End file.
